


Once Upon A Time

by thefandombeckons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, No Dialogue, Sadstuck, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: The story of the Signless has disappeared through sweeps of warping and hiding. What is the truth?Well, it all begins with a kind, jadeblooded troll who went by the Dolorosa...





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there was a kind jadeblooded troll who went by the Dolorosa. Once upon a time, a mother watched her son bleed in the name of peace. Once upon a time, a matriarch was broken down until all that was left was the shell of a kind jadeblooded troll who went by the Dolorosa. She is now dead.

Once upon a time, there was an adult, or a wiggler, or a troll somewhere in between, called the Signless. Once upon a time, there was a troll with the weight of a thousand on his shoulders, and eyes that had seen so much, but still had hope. Once upon a time, there was a flicker of light that was ripped and torn and shot until he had no hope, no warmth, no light left for a doomed society, and they called him the Sufferer. He is now dead.

Once upon a time, there was a troll with kind, mismatched eyes and rough skin and a power like no other, and he called himself the Psiioniic. Once upon a time, there was a troll with a moirail and a friend and an almost-mother, and they fought against a tyrannical, hemophobic ruler. Once upon a time, a troll was forced to watch as his best friend, his brother, was shot while he could do nothing. Once upon a time, there was a troll with angry, drained eyes and cracked skin, and he didn’t know who he was anymore, so they called him the Helmsman, and used him as a trollian battery. He spent thousands of sweeps as power for his greatest enemy, alone, and only got relief when every single troll on Alternia was culled simultaneously.

Once upon a time, there was a small girl with matted, tangled hair, fierce eyes, and a sharp grin, and she was named the Disciple. Once upon a time, there was a troll who fell in a paradox of red and black and pale for an advocate of harmony. Once upon a time, there was a troll who gave and gave and gave until suddenly, there was nothing left to give, and suddenly, she was alone in a cold, merciless world. Once upon a time, there was a small woman with matted, tangled hair, weathered eyes, and a melancholy grin, and she was named the Disciple. She spent thousands of sweeps hiding from her greatest enemy, alone, and only got relief when every single troll on Alternia was culled simultaneously.

Once upon a time, there were four trolls, and they loved each other, and they loved everyone else too, as long as you had an open mind and a kind heart. Once upon a time, there was the Dolorosa, and the Signless, and the Psiioniic, and the Disciple. Once upon a time, there was a family. 

As life goes on, all stories must end, most without happy endings. 

So once upon a time, a family suffered alone. And once upon a time, hope died.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont regret a thing 
> 
> except the repetition of "once upon a time" but asTHETIC
> 
> and how short my stories are but oh well


End file.
